Daddy's little man
by ilovencis98
Summary: Its time for Ziva and McGee to know more about their fellow agent, and the feelings he harbored for the older agent. One - shot, No slash. Rated T to be on the safer side.


_**This is just a small one - shot I came up with. It can be associated with any season after season 2.**_

_**The song on which this fic is based on is, 'Daddy's little man' by Shenandoah.**_

"Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen! My name's Anthony DiMarco, and I'm here tonight, to light up your mood with a good ol' country song!"

Senior Agent Anthony Dinozzo, AKA, Country singer Anthony DiMarco announced to the crowd gathered in the local popular bar. And yes, he was undercover. And as usual, Gibbs had his six. Ziva was sitting in a table not far, having an eye out for the corrupt official who had been selling drugs to other crew mates to show up. Dinozzo was currently sitting on a stool, with a mic in front of him. He was holding a light brown guitar in his hand. McGee was back in MTAC, thanks to his broken left arm, watching the scene unfold through the cameras strategically placed in the bar.

"I'm dedicating this song to a man, whom I consider, my father figure. Mostly because, this, this probably is his train of thoughts. Or not." He risked a glance towards his mentor and supervisor, none other, the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"This one's for you"

Tony began playing the guitar.

'_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray to the lord my baby's soul to keep_

_And that's all I ask;'_

"I didn't know Tony could play the guitar." Ziva told McGee via Comms.

"Uh.. Neither did I... Do you think Gibbs knew?"

"I don't know McGee, but, when do you ever know what Gibbs knows?" she replied.

_'He believes in the golden rule_

_Santa and the old lay who lived in a shoe,_

_I'm his guiding hand, and he's my best friend'_

Ziva and McGee were surprised by the bold and clear voice of their collegue.

_'He is just a little boy;_

_We build bridges from nothing more than tinker toys_

_That we'll, cross again._

_He stumbles through the living room,_

_Doing his best to fill his daddy's shoes,_

_Guess he wants to be, just like me.'_ The looks in Tony's eyes spoke clearer than a thousand words: he wanted to be like Gibbs.

_'In his eyes, I'm a hero;'_ he was a hero, to Tony.

_'But he don't know, how that scares me...' _ but he did know.

_'I'm so much less, than a superman,_

_But for him I try to be...' _you don't need to try, boss, you _are _a hero: to me.

"Wow!", was all that Ziva and McGee could manage. They knew he played the piano flawlessly, but they never knew he could play the guitar, _and _sing. There was a lot they didn't know about him.

And the feelings he habored for the older man, was those of pure admiration, trust, respect, adoration, and the love of a son, for his father.

_'Cause one day he'll be gone,_

_So far from home,_

_Too old to hold my hand,_

_But I'll be his biggest fan,_

_And he'll still be daddy's little man'_

Tony continued to play the guitar, which was then joined by drums.

And after that, he changed a bit of the song...

_'He climbs in bed with Mr. Bert,'_

He smirked a bit at this, as he - everybody knew, he used to have Abby's pet hippo, Bert as a pillow when he slept down at her lab.

_'And closes his eyes, to say his bed time prayers_

_Another day is through._

_He says, "Daddy's great, and god is good,_

_Let us thank him for our food"_

_And god understood._

_He knows how children do,_

_God was a daddy too!'_ He glanced at the older agent, who stood as still as a stone, features betraying no emotions that was running through him.

_'In his eyes, I'm a hero;'_ he was a hero, to Tony.

'_But he don't know, how that scares me...'_ he did know. Gibbs didn't, but he did.

_'I'm so much less, than a superman,_

_But for him I try to be...'_

_'Cause one day he'll be gone,_

_So far from home,_

_Too old to hold my hand,_

_But I'll be his biggest fan,_

_And he'll still be daddy's little... man'_

Tony ended his song, just as Officer Martin Weaver stepped into the bar, foreshadowing all the questions that were on the other young agents' mind.

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


End file.
